Trials of Love and Lust
by TheLovelyBones1
Summary: In a dazzling Italian sunrise, remains are uncovered in the Roman Coliseum...However, there is more than a vicious killer on the loose. Can Booth and Brennan survive in a foreign land riddled with dangers? Dangers that could claim both their lives?


Hello all! So this is my first story ever! Bones themed! Let me just say that reviews are love! I am anxious to know what you think…Constructive criticism is welcome! This could be considered to be a bit angsty…but Enjoy! =D

Disclaimer~ All Bones characters belong to Fox, absolutely NO copyright infringement intended. If I did own BB I would never ever make them go through such dreadful situations…Who is incredibly stoked for Season Five??? *Raises Hand* =)

"Trials of Love and Lust"

(Le Prove di Amore e Lussuria)

As a golden stream of morning light ignites an enchanting city, startling remains are unmasked in the angelic Roman Coliseum. Strangely enough, American tourists were reported missing months ago…their presence nothing more than a memory...

With a city ablaze with panic, the only Forensic Anthropologist with the skills necessary to crack the code of the mystifying bones is Dr. Temperance Brennan. As Bones scrutinizes the remains with a critical eye, she digs herself deeper into mysteries of unforgiving conspiracies… Luckily, she has been granted a guardian, her own paladin, Special Agent Seeley Booth. As their stay in Italy reaches dangerous heights, they are swept into a madman's obsession…

Chapter 1

The Rage In The Heart - "La Furia Nel Cuore"

A small figure sat rigidly, his eyes glued to the blue computer screen before him. Its eerie light vibrantly contrasted the darkness of the masked night; the rest of the room was showered in gloom. The young man's face was puzzled, his less than handsome features contorting with confusion. Suddenly, a long fingered hand swooped out of the black unknown and gripped the working man's shoulder, causing him to jump in a mixture of surprise and alarm. The new presence in the room bent in half and whispered into the man's ear. "Are you tracking her sufficiently?" It was a cruel tone, devoid of any human emotion.

The man in the computer chair did not utter a sound but nodded curtly and jabbed a red button on his keyboard. As his command was issued, more surveillance screens sparked to life in front of the pair, the ghostly images all committing to the same action but from different angles. The standing man's face lit up with happiness and malice…his thin mouth twisted into a smile that revealed perfect white teeth, vindictive eyes gleaming. After drinking in the video footage, his lips continued to curl…

With extreme speed he reached into the depths of his dark trench coat and unsheathed a large pistol. Jamming it forcefully into the back of the sitting man's head he spoke the last words the pitiful creature would ever hear: "I am afraid I am no longer in need of _your services_."He sneered and stressed the last two words…his finger lightly pressing the trigger, lodging a lone bullet into his pathetic servant's skull.

The ghastly sound reverberated off the steel walls, the room left with a haunting echo. He pushed the slumped body from the chair and blood caressed the soles of his fingertips. Unaffected, the figure focused his attention on the woman on his highly advanced equipment.

She was tall, quite slender and beautiful, he thought. As she walked gracefully from one end of a cobble stoned walkway to the other, sunlight kissed her auburn hair…This only caused her mesmerizing blue eyes to glisten. As she turned down a side street with long strides, her black high heels clicked nosily…Oh how the black blazer gave her an air of elegance, class and dignified intelligence…but he knew that there was also arrogance there. This arrogance needed to be stamped out. It would be as simpled as dousing a dying flame.

The man turned his head abruptly to another man that suddenly appeared onscreen. He was even taller than she, dark, handsome and professional looking minus the "cocky" belt buckle and laughable stripped rainbow socks. The Agent jogged to catch up to the woman in front of him and gently placed his protective hand on the small of her thin back. Reacting to his touch, she stopped and turned her pale face towards him.

"Do not touch what doesn't belong to you Seeley Booth…" The man cloaked in midnight black whispered dangerously. His fists clutched his chair's arms until the white of his knuckles were showing. As the duo before him shared a long-lasting glance, he could sense an emotional connection between them…This tie could be severed easily..."No that will not be problem..." He muttered to himself...Even so, the endearing scene only caused him to seethe more greatly with anger. Leaping out of his perch-like chair, the vulture-like man turned on his heel with great agility and skillfully issued a round of bullets into the computer screens lining the room.

"I will show you the way to salvation…prepare to be enlightened, my dear Temperance." Slamming the door as he left, his last words left a chill in the air that even the dead could sense…

Love it? Hate it? Too many adjectives? Should I continue? The review button is beckoning you! ;D


End file.
